The present invention relates to a headlamp for vehicles.
A headlamp disclosed by DE 34 15 442 A1 has a housing in which a reflector is arranged adjustably and the light exit opening of which is covered by a covering plate. Arranged in the housing, in the region of the light exit opening thereof, is a covering device which has an edge portion which extends counter to the light exit direction to the front edge of the reflector and runs at a distance from the housing surrounding said reflector. By means of this edge region a gap present between the front edge of the reflector and the inside of the housing, which inside appears dark, is concealed over the entire circumference. This gap is required in order to allow an adjustment of the reflector. The edge portion of the covering device is in approximate alignment with the front edge of the reflector and extends into close proximity with the latter, although it is still necessary, here for a gap to be present in order to allow the adjustment of the reflector, through which gap the dark inside of the housing is still visible. In this arrangement, the edge portion of the covering device is visible from outside the housing through the covering plate and so as to obtain a favorable appearance of the headlamp has to be designed such that it is reflective, like the reflector. All in all, the covering device of this known headlamp does not completely conceal the gap between the front edge of the reflector and the inside of the housing so that the gap can still be seen and, in addition, this covering device requires a high outlay on production.